Light of Passion
by Count Morningstar
Summary: A bonus story to City of Iliaster. Rin no longer feels human after learning the shocking secret of her ancestry. That night, she takes her relationship with Yugo to a new level in order to feel human again. Takes place at the end of City of Iliaster, Chapter 38. Rated M for a very good reason.


**Introduction:** For those who may be unaware, this is an extended version of a scene from my current ARC-V fanfic, _City of Iliaster_. The reason this scene isn't included in that story is because it has a T rating, and I didn't want to do the whole 30 plus chapter story as an M-rated one because of a single scene. The following takes place at the end of Chapter 38.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V.

* * *

Light of Passion

It was late at night as sixteen-year-old Yugo Sakaki stood out on the deck looking out at the moon. He and his girlfriend, Rin Akaba were both spending the night at the penthouse apartment of his friend and rival, Jack Atlas. Jack had gone out for a long drive to burn off some steam, so Yugo and Rin pretty much had the whole place to themselves. Yugo had already changed into the dark-grey sleeveless shirt and white sweatpants he had chosen as sleepwear, but he had felt like staying up for a while. There was simply too much on his mind for sleep.

The last few days had been a bit rough for both Yugo and Rin. First, the two of them had ended up in a duel against Rex Goodwin, the leader of a mechanical organization that had taken over most of the world known as Iliaster. Towards the end of that duel, an incredibly dark power had awoken in Rin, and while that power had allowed them to defeat Rex, it was still a power that should never have been unleashed. The power had caused Rin to go temporarily insane. Then earlier that night, Yugo and Rin had met Rex Goodwin's older brother, Rudger and learned from him some very hard truths.

Rudger had revealed to Yugo, Rin and most of their friends the reasons why Rex had formed Iliaster, that he and Rin's father, Leo Akaba were trying to impose their own order on the world. Leo and Rex had believed that the only way the human race could survive was for it to be dominated by a higher power, and years ago they tried to use the technology of an alien fortress known as Seibal to make their vision a reality. What was even more shocking though was that Rin learned that she was descended from the beings that had created Seibal, an alien race that tried to dominate the called the Anunnaki. It was Rin's Anunnaki blood that had awakened the dark power that ultimately defeated Rex. Another almost equally shocking revelation was that Yugo was the reincarnation of the Legendary Signer who had originally defeated the Anunnaki thousands of years ago, a ruthless and powerful barbarian known as Zarc.

It had all been a lot for Yugo and Rin to take. For the last hour or two Yugo had been looking up at the moon, trying to make sense out of it all. There was a lot about Rudger Goodwin's story that was unbelievable, and yet Yugo believed every single word of it. There was nothing else that could explain the strange red dragon-like mark on his back, or what had happened to Rin at the end of the duel with Rex. Every single part of the story added up perfectly.

One of the bad things about Rudger's story though was that it had greatly upset Rin. She had put on a brave face in front of the others, but Yugo could tell that the shocking secret of her alien ancestry had disturbed her. Realizing how late it really was, Yugo decided to head for bed. Moments later when he got to the room he and Rin were staying in, he saw Rin sitting on the bed with her knees against her chest. She had already changed into the black t-shirt and grey shorts she was using as sleepwear, but she still had her bracelet on and was looking at it with a troubled expression on her face.

"Rin? You okay?" Yugo asked as he approached the bed.

"No… I'm not," Rin answered. "Tonight I learned that… that I'm not human, at least not completely. I'm a monster."

"Rin, that's just not true," Yugo told her.

"It is true!" Rin insisted as she suddenly sprung up from the bed. "I am a monster! You saw it yourself at the end of that duel with Goodwin!"

"Listen to me!" Yugo told her as he took hold of her by the arms. "Who you're related to doesn't make you a monster! And just because you have the power to summon Dark Synchro Monsters like Zero Bell doesn't mean you have to use it. Bruno and Sherry said so themselves! If you were truly a monster, you wouldn't be so torn up about all this."

"…Yugo… do I still seem… human to you?" Rin asked.

"Rin… you're the most human person I know," Yugo assured her. "None of the stuff we heard tonight changes that."

Rin suddenly pulled away out of Yugo's grasp. "Yugo… I need your help. I need you… to help me feel human again."

Before Yugo could ask what she meant, Rin started to pull up her shirt. What he saw next totally took his breath away. The green-haired girl had pulled the shirt off over her head and tossed it over to a far corner of the room. Yugo's eyes were totally transfixed on Rin. This was the very first time he was seeing her topless. A noticeable bulge had formed on the front of Yugo's sweatpants.

Rin walked up to him and planted a firm kiss on Yugo's lips. The kiss quickly deepened and soon their tongues began to grind against one another. Yugo had wrapped his left arm around Rin's back while his right hand had started to massage her breast, his thumb gently toying with the erect nipple. Meanwhile, Rin had started to pull up Yugo's shirt. When they finally broke apart for air, Yugo quickly pulled off his shirt and tossed it to another random corner of the room.

Once Yugo's shirt had been taken care of, the two quickly became locked in another passionate embrace. Rin moaned at the sensation of Yugo's bare skin against hers as their mouths met in another deep open-mouthed kiss. Eventually as they the broke apart for air again, Yugo gently pushed Rin back onto the bed and got on top of her. They shared another brief kiss before Yugo began to kiss and suck on Rin's neck, causing the green-haired girl to moan beneath her. His right hand had also returned to toying with her breast.

Eventually, Yugo sat up and tugged at Rin's shorts. In a deft move, he pulled off Rin's shorts and panties and tossed them away, leaving her totally exposed. Yugo was completely dazzled by how stunning she truly was. Rin sat up and planted another firm kiss on Yugo's lips. The kiss soon deepened and, and soon they were once again both lying down, locked in another passionate embrace as their tongues became locked in yet another battle of passion.

The two of them rolled on the bed until they were forced to break apart of air once more. This time Rin wanted to see all of Yugo. She began to pull at his pants, and with some help from Yugo, she managed to pull off his sweatpants and undergarments in one move, at last freeing his hardened erection. Rin couldn't help but blush at how large it was.

"Rin, you okay?" Yugo asked. "Are… are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course!" Rin assured him. "I just, uh… I just need a moment to prepare."

A few moments later once Rin finished her mental preparations, she mounted Yugo and lowered herself onto his hardened rod. Rin winced as her lover's manhood slid into her. She had heard the first time having sex was always a bit painful, but she only half believed it. It was far too late for either of them to go back now though. Very slowly, Rin began to move her hips as she tried to get use to the sensation. Meanwhile it was taking all the restraint Yugo had not to move.

Several more moments passed, and Rin could feel the pain inside her lessening. Eventually the pain evaporated completely and was replaced with sheer pleasure. Rin began to increase the pace of her hips, much to Yugo's approval. Eventually Rin bent down to give Yugo another deep kiss. Just as the kiss broke, Yugo took a firm hold of the green-haired girl's rear and started to pound into her from beneath.

Rin decided to remain as she was and let Yugo do most of the work from there. An eternity seemed to go by before Rin's inner walls tightened around his rod. Yugo could feel himself coming close to the edge as well. At Rin's urging, Yugo began to pound into her faster, and after another short but blissful eternity they both climaxed at the exact same moment. Rin gave Yugo another kiss as she came down from her high before rolling off of him onto the bed.

The two of them remained lying on their backs as they caught their breath, looking up at the ceiling. After a moment, Yugo's hand found Rin's and clasped it.

Yugo's head turned to look at Rin. "So… how was I?"

Rin looked back and Yugo and smiled. "You were wonderful."

Yugo smiled back and looked at Rin for a few more moments. "Um… you up for doing it again?"

"You mean right now?" Rin asked, eyed widening in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm good to go," Yugo told her as he propped himself up a little on his arms.

"Well… okay, sure," Rin agreed.

Yugo moved in and gave Rin another deep kiss. Their tongues met again for another dance as Yugo got on top of her. When they broke away for air again, Yugo pushed himself up and insert his hardened rod into her. Rin let out a soft moan as Yugo slid inside her. After another moment, Yugo started to pound into her at a fast but gentle pace.

Rin responded by clamping her legs round Yugo's waist and grabbing onto his shoulders. Eventually Yugo quickened his pace, and as he did so, the gemstone in her bracelet started to shine with a brilliant green light. The seal of the Crimson Dragon on Yugo's back also began to shine as well. Yugo felt the burning sensation of the mark on his back but hardly noticed or paid any attention to it. Bolts of green electricity began to shoot from the gem in Rin's bracelet into Yugo's mark, but the two of them were so lost in pleasure that they didn't notice the strange phenomenon at all.

Another eternity seemed to go by before Rin and Yugo felt themselves coming close to the edge. Meanwhile the energy flowing from Rin's bracelet into Yugo's Signer mark had increased. Then at long last, the two of them hit their climax in the same sweet moment. Rin felt the warmth of Yugo's seed shoot into her as a dazzling green flash from her bracelet filled the room. The two of them touched their foreheads together as they caught their breath and came down from the high they were experiencing.

After a moment, Yugo kissed Rin on the forehead before getting off of her and pulling the blanket over them both. Rin cuddled up next to him, causing Yugo to respond by putting an arm around her.

"Rin… are you feeling better now?" Yugo eventually asked. "I mean well… you know that stuff you were talking about before."

"Yeah. I knew what you meant," Rin responded. "It's going to take me a while to get used to the fact that I'm descended from some race of ancient aliens, but I think I'll get through it. Right now though, I feel as human as I ever did thanks to you."

Yugo smiled and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep. Rin smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek and closing her eyes as well. It wasn't long before she had drifted off to dreamland as well.

LIGHT OF PASSION – END

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope everyone, especially those of you who have been following _City of Iliaster_ so far, enjoyed this little oneshot. I know this story was a tad short, but I think I did a good job with it. Oh and by the way, that little light show that happened towards the end of this story will have relevance in an upcoming chapter of the main story.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
